Strangers In the Night inspired by Frank Sinatra
by Shierr
Summary: A songfic. Harry and Severus meet on a night full of magical starlight.


Strangers In the Night (Inspired by Frank Sinatra)

Chapter overview:

Part One: Two Lonely People

Part Two: Little Did We Know

Part Three: In Love Forever

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. J. K. Rowling has made up Harry Potter, Severus Snape and die all the other characters of the series Harry Potter.

This story was inspired by Frank Sinatra's song _Strangers In the Night_:

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through._

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in your smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you._

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away and -_

_Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night._

_Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away - _

_Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night._

_Do dody doby do  
do doo de la_

_

* * *

_

Part One: Two Lonely People

It is a cloudless night and the stars shine a magical light. The night is the lively time in London and you can see many people on the streets. Of course you can notice a few creatures here and there that are not human, but they are not important, for the night belongs to everyone. Strangers meet and the lonely find someone with whom they can be lonely together.

You can hear music everywhere and many dance, even though they can't. Some even sing, even though they're even worse at it than dancing. In the night there lays a harmony over the city you can rarely feel, and it belongs to everyone. In the night no one is alone.

Or at least, you shouldn't be.

* * *

The night is also the time the lonely meet, even if they are bitter enemies in the daylight. The magical light of the stars shines in Harry's green eyes and he looks around. Everywhere around him people are dancing and look so happy. He can't laugh or dance with them. He doesn't even want to. For him it is too loud and too many people. He cannot stand the crowd. But still he has to be there, because being alone is much worse. He doesn't want to be here, but he trusts his feeling. He has to be here.

His gaze wanders over faces, over bodies, over thoughts. No one is the one Harry wants to meet. He is not here and Harry wants to already give up and return to his house. He wants to give up, so he can say he needs no one. Even though he knows that this is a lie.

He closes his eyes and hopes he wasn't lonely.

* * *

Severus wanders the streets, alone, and hopes to find somebody. He doesn't know yet, whom he wants to find, but he still does not give up. He knows he will find him here. Even though he is sure he will find someone, he starts to doubt if he will find him this night. There are just too many people, too many voices, too many faces.

He stops and takes a deep breath. He cannot begin to doubt. He will find him, this night. He will not give up. He opens his eyes and notices a shape at a corner. Their eyes meet and the world seems to stop.

* * *

Harry looks up and his eyes meet the eyes of a man who stands in the middle of the dancing people and stares at him. _Finally,_ he thinks and smiles a little bit. He doesn't have to be alone this night after all. He goes to the tall man and they greet each other. There is nothing else in the world but them, the stars and the music that dances around them.

The man offers his hand to Harry, and he takes it. Together they walk along the streets, away from the people, away from the starlight. They don't need that, for they are not alone and they are not lonely. Finally, after a long time, they are together with someone and they can finally let go of the past.

* * *

Severus brings Harry to his shabby house and in the bedroom. Severus cannot believe that he does not have to be alone and enjoys the younger body beneath him. He kisses the young man and feels his arms go around his neck and pulling him closer. Severus has not felt this feeling in too long and he is almost intoxicated by the intensity of it all.

It is a warm night, which is why it does not take long for them to take off their clothes and wrap around each other. Severus cannot leave his hands and lips from the skin of the young man, which seems to be all right with the younger. They keep their eyes closed and just enjoy the feeling of being together, the feeling of closeness.

* * *

Harry can almost not believe he is really in bed with a man so much older than he is, but he forgets all when the man licks and bites his nipples. He hisses enjoying the feeling and wraps his hands in the black hair of the man. He sighs silently as the man fills his stomach with little bites and then blows on them. Harry is shaking with lust and happiness and does not want the night to ever end.

The man comes to Harry's erection and looks him deep in the eyes as he takes it in his mouth and swallows it wholly. Harry cannot hold back the scream and begins to shake even more. He has never felt so intensive feelings. His breathing comes hard and there is nothing he can do anymore. He closes his eyes and whimpers when he feels two fingers entering him. He can only buck up to get the fingers deeper in him and his erection deeper into the mouth.

* * *

Severus has watched the young man the whole time and is satisfied with what he sees. The younger man has closed his eyes and tries to get more of him. This makes Severus smile and he wanders back up with his lips. He kisses the soft lips and took the fingers away, which makes the young man whimper.

"It will go on soon", Severus whispers and enters the young man beneath him carefully. He sighs and pinches his eyes shut. Severus kissed him softly all over his face and soon the young man starts to relax and he can slide in deeper.

He, too, sighs when he has entered the young man wholly and waits for a moment, so he wouldn't hurt him unnecessarily. Slowly he begins to move and shortly after the young man follows his movements.

It is a harmony neither of them has felt ever before.


End file.
